


“But sungie, you’re perfect”

by Changbinseyebrow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Depression, Kinda, M/M, They love each other, its just soft, jisung is sad, me? Projecting feelings onto jisung? Never, minho just wants the best for jisung, minsung - Freeform, oh well, this isn’t how you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changbinseyebrow/pseuds/Changbinseyebrow
Summary: Basically jisung rly dislikes himself, and Minho can’t understand why. Just a fluffy oneshot that I wrote in less than 10 minutes.





	“But sungie, you’re perfect”

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in such a short amount of time, the amount of grammar mistakes is prolly mental. But uhhh I just decided to write to calm down and project everything onto jisung. Yeehaw kids

Minho had just come back to the dorms from dance practice, the rest of the members had either decided to go out to eat or insisted on staying for an extra hour or two.

Minho would have done the same, but his boyfriend, jisung, had been forced to stay at the Dorms since he wasn’t feeling great (despite jisungs trying hard to convince chan that he wasn’t as sick as he thinks). 

The dancer gently closed the door, going to surprise jisung with hugs and ice cream, until he heard a faint sobbing. He slipped off his shoes and hastily made his way down to jisungs room. 

There he found his boyfriend stood in just his boxers, hunched over in front of the long mirror with his face in his palms, softly crying to himself. Minho ran over and encased his boyfriend in a hug to try and ease the tears, jisung looked up, and honestly Minho was shocked by how helpless the other male looked. 

His hair was stuck up in different directions, his eyes were blood shot from crying, tear stains trailed down his cheeks, and he looked so, so pale. Minho could have cried at the sight of him. 

“Sungie, what’s wrong baby?” The brunette asked softly, only pulling back slightly from the hug to ask.  
Jisung, only buried his head further into the crook of his boyfriends neck, mumbling a response.

“Sorry baby, what was that, I couldn’t hear you?”

“I said, I’m fat, ugly, untalented, a waste of space, unlovable, disgusting. that’s what I said” the rapper replied, trying to choke back a sob. 

The words hurt Minho, he couldn’t believe that his gorgeous boyfriend would think those things of himself. He went round the back of the shorter male, wrapping his arms round his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Oh sungie, you aren’t any of those things. Look in the mirror.” He carefully took jisungs face and lifted it to look at the image reflecting back at him, he continued   
“You’re so stunning, you’re ethereal. You’ve got muscle, you aren’t fat. Untalented? Please, you’re the most talented one here. Never say you’re a waste of space, okay? You aren’t disgusting, I’ve never met someone quite as beautiful as you. And unlovable? God but jisung, I love you so much, it honestly scares me how much I love you.” Jisung had started crying again, but a smile was on his face.

“I love you too min, I love you so fucking much”


End file.
